The Approaching Unknown
by SonariNyan
Summary: What happens when Kuroko and others are sent to another dimension? They all must search for a way to get back to their own dimension. However, sometimes sacrifices must be made, and bonds must be broken. Mainly AoKuro and some GoMxKuro. Other characters from KnB are involved but it's mainly GoM and Kuroko. Only OC in this will be the "Evil Lord" and the "Good Lord"
1. Chapter 1

_Evil laughter rebounds off the walls. The shrill cries sends shivers down my spine. 'Can anyone's laugh be so full of evil?' I slowed down my advance until the source of the laughter was within my sight. All I saw was the face of a..._

"Hey! Kuroko! Stop reading your books for a damn second." The shout echoed through the small classroom in which a small-stature boy was sitting at his desk in the window corner. Kuroko's head slowly lifted up to meet the gaze of a ferocious tiger. However, he was not fazed. In fact, this tiger-like stare was a daily thing to him. All he did was return the ferocious stare with a plain blank stare.

There was only silence paired up with the impromptu staring contest. Kuroko patiently waited for the abruptly ended his reading to speak. Yet, there was only the wind blowing. Kuroko sighed and began to break the silence. "Um...what was it that you needed my attention for again?"

The tiger snapped out from his stare and spoke his intentions. "Oh yea.. The coach said she wanted you in the clubroom at 12." As he relayed the messaged, he quickly glanced at the clock that sits above the chalkboard. Clicking his tongue, he mumbled something to himself, something about death and lose of a regular. "Make sure you don't get caught Kuroko." The tiger proceeded towards the threshhold of the classroom. He looked left, then right, and then bolted out the door and down the hallway.

"Ah...thanks Kagami." Kuroko said softly to his long gone friend. He slowly bookmarked his page in the book and stored the book in his school bag. He looked at the clock and noticed the time12:01pm. _The coach won't mind me being a minute late would she? _The small-stature boy shook his head at the rejection of that thought. _I better hurry._

Suddenly, from who-knows-where in the school, a big loud "KUROKO!" can be heard vibrating through the whole school. All the students either covered their ears or turn left and right looking for the source of that angry scream. They all had one unified thought in their heads though-_What poor soul that Kuroko must be now._ It was then that a rush of wind blew past them towards classroom !-B. "Kuroko, where are you?!" Yelled the angry voice again.

_I better hurry...to somewhere else._ Kuroko though to himself as he heard the screams. He slung his bag onto his shoulder and quickly walked out of the classroom, swifly avoiding everyone including the angry coach-or rather they seem don't notice him at all.

Kuroko, having successfully escaped the wrath of his coach, was now quietly relaxing ontop of the rooftop. The warm air softly brushed against his pale skin. He sat down by the railings and reached into his bag to grab the book he was reading. He paused and then shifted his hand, searching the entire bag for the book. _It's not here._ Knowing books can't just disappear, he peered into his bag. Apparently books _can_ mysteriously vanish.

He sighed out of disappoint. He was avid reader after all, and that book seemed promising for his taste. Thankfully it was a book he had purchased rather than borrowed from the library. Except, he still can't be fully happy. Having to lose something, even though it's a familiar event, is still not something he can sit well with. Especially not after what happened in Teikou when he lost his light. He needed to get it back. He thought of all the places he passed on his way here, and came to the conclusion that he probably just missed his bag when trying to place his book into his school bag.

Reaching up with a small hand, he pulled himself up with the assistance of the railing behind him. He wiped off the dust from his clothing and cautiously proceeded to his classroom, making sure he didn't run into his coach along the way. He can still picture the angry cry of his voice echoing through the school. The vibrations from the stomping of his coach's feet in the hallways. His skin started to get goosebumps at he thought of his angry coach. At that time, he felt a very menacing aura behind him. He composed himself and turned around with a blank, expressionless face.

"Hello Aida-san. What brings you here to the rooftop this afternoon?" He bowed to his coach, who didn't seem quite pleased with that rhetorical question, or atleast she hoped it was.

"What brings me here?! You brought me here!" She then launched herself at the small-stature boy and looked his neck with her arm. She brought her other hand up and firmly, but not harshly, started to drill her fist into the mass light blue hair.

"That hurts, Aida-san. Can you please release me from your hold now? I am very sorry for my actions this afternoon" Kuroko managed to squeeze out while wincing every now and then from the malice-filled nugee.

"Fine, but I want explaination of why you weren't in the clubroom at 12." Aida released Kuroko from her gasped while still glaring at the blank face.

"I was in the middle of reading a book when Kagami came to get me. We ended up having a staring contest until-" Kuroko got cut off half sentence from the sudden outburst from his coach.

"That idiot." He slapped her face with her hand. "You're off the hook for now. I can't severely punish you anyways since our practice match is coming up and we need you." She waved goodbye to her player and proceeded back down the stairs.

Kuroko was to follow after except a loud bang sounded, distracting him from he stairs. He hurried over to the railings to see smoke rise from a builing not too far from the school. Unfortunately, he couldn't make out what building it was with all the smoke surrounding it. He stared at the site while his ears was engaged withe the sound of sirens rushing towards the scene. He was really curious of what happened, except nothing gave away anything to him. The blank stare continued to watch for what seemed like hours until the stare was broken by the familiar ring of the school bell. Snapping back to his reality, he grabbed his bag and went back to his classroom, leaving the still mysterious incident behind.

**A/N: **I apologize if this is a bit ify interms of writing right now. This is my first fanfic and I have not written anything for the past 4months. 

Please give me some review/feedback to make this story better, at the same time help me improve my writing skills! Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Loud noises screeched from outside the window, harshly waking up Kuroko. Light shone through his bedroom window, illuminating squinting teal eyes.

_ What time is it? _He brought up a hand to block the incoming light from blinding him, as he searched for his clock. The time that was written on it's face was the exact same time he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was tired and hallucinating. Except, the more he stared at the time, the more solid the image was. He knew for a fact that he was at least asleep for several hours.

He rested his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. _Maybe I am just dreaming._ He stayed in this position for a few minutes. His mind not wanting to wander into the dream world. Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. There was no other explanation other than he was dreaming, but he knows he is wide awake.

The small hands pushed his body up into a sitting position. Kuroko brought his knees towards his chest and hugged them. His pale forehead rested onto his knees. His eyebrows came even closer and his eyes closed tighter. He tried his best to hold his tears back. The reality he was in, wasn't one that he wanted to accept. He could feel his tears well up at his tear ducts, waiting to get out. He didn't want to lose everyone—not again.

"Aomine..." The lips that were tightly closed whispered out.

A message tone sounded out, snapping Kuroko back into reality. His phone. He forgot his phone also has the time on it. New hope was instilled into Kuroko. Perhaps his clock had just run out of batteries, forever frozen in time until new life was given to it. He quickly fumbled around him for his phone. He needed the reassurance. His pale hands grasped the phone and flipped it open. It was a message from Kagami.

_ Hey, where are you? _

_ I am waiting outside your front door. _

_ Get your down here right now._

His eyes lighten up from the light of the phone and from the message. Forgetting to check the time on his phone, he quickly jumped out of bed. With one hand typing a reply, he used the other to get dressed. Without caring to fix his bed hair, he jumped downstairs and straight to the door. He tugged open the front door to find the familiar red head looking down at him. A smile slightly formed from his usual blank expression.

"Hello Kagami. What brings you here on a Sunday?" Kuroko plainly, but politely asked. From his face and expression, one can't tell that he is trying to forget what he woke up to.

"Hm...oh, just checking to see if you're still here." His voice seemed more sad rather than happy. "Everything's just been strange since I woke up. Hell, I didn't even wake up normally."

_ Strange._ The word echoed through Kuroko's mind. Those last two sentences was not he wanted to hear. His mind began to crumble. He swallowed his doubts. He only wanted something to reassure him, nothing more. "What…what was strange?" He questioned Kagami, hoping to get something besides what he feared.

"Hm…like my clock stopped working-all of them." Kuroko shuddered at that statement, "and all my neighbours were gone. They vanished!" Kagami trying to brighten up the mood, to no success.

Kuroko, now hearing what he didn't want to hear, did an action he avoided all this time. He peered behind Kagami to find a scene that was not like his neighbourhood at all.

Where there used to be houses is now just barren land. Dust-or was it sand- covered much of the land now. No trees stayed living and no birds were flying above them or sitting in trees. A brilliant red hue sat on top of everything, as if they were on Mars. The only thing you can hear was the sound of the still wind blowing. Smell of copper and iron filled the air around them.

_ Copper and iron? _That one thought lingered in Kuroko's mind. He was sure he has smelled that same smell before, more than once at that. Except, nothing came to Kuroko's mind. He glanced up at his peer who was cringing his face, almost as if he was in physical pain. Kuroko decided to make his way past the tall teen, using his small-stature to his advantage, and looked around the corners of his house. That was when the answer to his curiosity was found.

Dead bodies mangled into various shapes littered the street.

**A/N:** As you can see the story is beginning to pick itself up, except I won't be able to update as frequently. I am currently participating in NaNoWriMo right now and 50k words in 30days is not a small feat for me, especially since I started 5 days late. ._.

Don't worry though, I'll still make sure to take sometime to continue righting this story. Heck I love my own plot too much to abandon it (no I'm not a narcissist).

Don't forget to write me some reviews and give some feedback to help improve the story/writing. Also, don't be afraid to suggest what you want to see in the story!


End file.
